Characteristically, bundles of logs are placed on a series of conveyor chains running in substantially parallel lines. The bundle is conveyed along the chains to a stop and loader, for example, which, theoretically feeds individual logs to a debarker. However, the large bundle of logs often makes it difficult for the loader to function properly. Sometimes the loader is unable to tip a log or it tips more than one log at a time onto the debarker conveyor. Therefore, there is particular need for a system which will ensure entry of a single log into the stop and loader so that a single log likewise may be reliably entered into the debarker. Debarking is not the only operation where isolating a single log from a bundle is important; in fact, in most log processing, separation and isolation of each log or separation, into a single layer is necessary. The applicant is unaware of any patents covering apparatus to isolate logs or to transform a bundle of logs into a single layer; however, the applicant is aware of the following five patents for sorting timber and lumber:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Coats 3,822,778 Lawson 3,162,292 Rysti 3,581,891 Romick et al. 3,700,120 Rysti 4,205,751 ______________________________________
Chain unscramblers are often used to form single layers of logs in commercial lumber mills today.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,648 discloses a bar feeder apparatus for separating one bar at a time from the supply of bars for processing with automatic screw machines, turret lathes, and centerless grinders. The stock metal bars used in this apparatus have a uniform diameter, while logs taper considerably. Furthermore, the patented apparatus is not designed to handle the extremely heavy loads encountered in separating logs. In fact, the movable disks would be inoperable in the case of log separation due to the weight of the logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,589 discloses a machine for gathering or accumulating cylindrical objects. Particularly, the objects envisioned are sticks used in making hard candy or other confections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,422 discloses an article dispensing device especially suited for beverage cartons. Open-ended rectangular boxes are arranged around a revolving circular drum. Periodically, each box is accessible through a door in a sidewall of the dispenser Open-ended boxes of this sort would be inoperable in attempting to sort a single log from a bundle of logs on a conveyor chain. To use the boxes, logs would first have to be separated by hand. Therefore, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,422 would not accomplish the objective of this invention.